nikiandgabifandomcom-20200215-history
Fancy Vlogs By Gab
"Fancy Vlogs By Gab" is the YouTube Channel by Gabi DeMartino. It was originally called "Fancy Vlogs By Gabriella DeMartino". Statistics As of February 3, 2019: Videos 2015 Shop with me, Haul, and CAR ACCIDENT ON CAMERA? Bathroom Tour, Calling Fans, & WE GOT TOWED? DIY valentino heels, closet tour, & I BOUGHT A HOUSE? Vintage shopping, Pampering Day, and EXPOSING MYSELF I WENT TO A TEA PARTY? I HAVE NEW HAIR, grandma's birthday, and me singing! MY MAKEUP COLLECTION FINALLY COLLEGE VLOG "CLOG" Today I Feel Like a Princess! Ariana Grande 2015 Make up Tutorial Fall 2015 Clothing Haul Tobi, Nasty Gal, Miss Selfridge Q & A with BFF Allie BEAUTYCON WEEKEND VLOG too faced dinner, frankie grande, the white house MY HALLOWEEN PARTY - GABOWEEN 2015 Me and My Girls by Selena Gomez V Squad Music Video HUGE WINTER CLOTHING HAUL LULUS, TOBI, DRESSGAL, & MORE TRIP TO SEE EMELYNE VLOG! BEHIND THE SCENES OF CHRISTMAS COLLAB MY 2015 HOLIDAY ROOM TOUR PINK WONDERLAND Girly Christmas Sleepover Ideas with Allie and Emelyne! VS FASHION SHOW VLOG backstage, haul, & MORE V SQUAD gift exchange, NEW HAIR, haul, & more Niki and Gabi Concert Performance Vlog *LIVE SINGING* 2016 I PUT POOP ON MY FACE LA VLOG, PALM SPRINGS, AND BEHIND THE SCENES OF COLLAB SUBSCRIBERS SHOW UP AT OUR HOUSE PRANK CALLING FANS USING ADELE LYRICS I BARFED ON NIKI. 3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS & A THANK YOU FROM ME EASTER DAY VLOG! SPEND EASTER WITH ME + NEW HAIR NYC + GIRLS NIGHT OUT Kylie Jenner Lip Kit Application & Review V Squad I GOT A TATTOO All about it, Behind The Scenes of New Video, Haul, & more GET READY WITH ME! How I Do My Makeup & Raiding my closet! GLAM HAUL CHANEL, LUSH, ARTIS BRUSHES, & MORE ON SET of Breakfast at Tiffany's! MY 21ST BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION! OUR HAUNTED HOTEL EXPERIENCE. My Vintage Room, Lush Collection, & Sneak Peek of Next Vlog?! GREEDY BY ARIANA GRANDE V Squad Music Video A Vintage Sleepover GHOST HUNTING! I'M GOING ON TOUR! HOW I MAKE MY SMALL BOOBS LOOK BIG! MEETING PARIS HILTON! HUGE LIFE UPDATE Summer Night Routine (Scream Queens Edition) V Squad NEW APARTMENT, HAUL, Q&A, & BOYS.....!!!!!! Fairy Bites Recipe Fun DIY Summer Treat GET READY WITH ME! Makeup, Hair, Outfit As a Princess I RODE A DOG IN THE MALL!!! Sweet Like Candy by Ariana Grande Fragrance Test & Review V squad 100 COATS OF POWDER. Girly Clothing Haul 2016 blush, rose golds, & vintage Packing for TOUR! ♡ GET READY WITH ME PERFORMANCE EDITION I'M A CHEATER Explanation, Story, & Confirming Rumors. *NOT CLICKBAIT* American Girl Trying CANADIAN candy! I FELL OFF OF A BALCONY... ON CAMERA. I EAT AT MCDONALDS.. MY DATE & WHAT I EAT THERE! Travel Diaries MIAMI How I Did My Makeup in Highschool FALL HAUL 2016 KYLIE COSMETICS DUPES, Clothing, and More WE ARE PLASTIC 2016 Fall Fashion Lookbook V squad My New Nose- Gabriella DeMartino Beautycon NYC 2016 Vlog- FancyVlogs By Gab COZY FALL MORNING ROUTINE Getting harassed by clowns in PA I took a limo to the mall! Shopping for halloween costumes! V squad GABI'S HALLOWEEN PARTY- GABOWEEN 2016 Ever After - by Gabriella DeMartino (original song) ❄Decorate With Me! Christmas 2016❄ ❄️ Christmas Palettes Review by V Squad WHAT I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY LILY WE WERE SCAMMED $5,000. Vlog & Storytime Thats My Girl By Fifth Harmony V Squad Music Video My Kylie Cosmetics COLLECTION! I was called UGLY at the nail salon by an EMPLOYEE. GET READY WITH ME TO GO OUT! *TIPSY* The Nutcracker (Night Routine) EXCLUSIVE LOOK at Niki and Gabi's New Single! Teaser + Interviews VLOG learn more about me, visiting emelyne, & preparing for christmas! fancy vlogs Where I would go when i cheated. V Squad Gift Exchange and Christmas Shopping! 2017 My 3 Year Virus (explained) Where i've been 2017 luxury haul VLOG MY NEW CAR! "The Glam Mobile" Car Tour fancy vlogs MILLION DOLLAR CLOSET TOUR & selling clothes! Get Our Looks- hair, makeup, and outfits! V squad GET READY WITH ME! valentines day edition VLOG I GOT TICKETS FOR THE DANGEROUS WOMAN TOUR!! fancy vlogs WATCH ME GET LIP INJECTIONS + UNSEEN FOOTAGE FROM BEFORE MY FIRST TIME 3 YEARS AGO! Vlogging naked on the toilet VLOG MAKING MY ROOM OVER fancy vlogs Bestfriend Morning Routine DANGEROUS WOMAN TOUR VLOG! "wannabe" meets ariana (FOOTAGE) EVERYDAY by Ariana Grande V Squad Music Video (V SQUAD REMIX) My new room! room tour VLOG MY TRIP TO DISNEYLAND + i dressed like Wendy from Peter Pan! fancy vlogs TRYING ON SWIMSUITS IN THE SNOW VLOG V Squad testing cheap highlighters fancy vlogs What I wear under my clothes lingerie & sleepwear haul 2019 The pizza place poisoned me (not clickbait) Gabi - Cold Room I ruined a fashion show ugh + footage Am i perfect??? how i do my makeup + in-depth skincare routine Eating my Louis Vuitton bag The Ariana Grande walmart challenge (i got kicked out) Chanel employee shames me for being young and rich (spending over $5,000) Going to the WORST rated spa in my city (1 star) absolutely disgusting. I don't care about school I'm being haunted by an antique toy that i bought (not clickbait) help! Revealing my NEW dream closet, decorate with me, + my closet reveal party! Gave my baby away on craigslist. the real story. Sweetener tour get ready with me + vlog - trying to look like ariana My singing voice after my nose job LIVE (difficult song) Deleted Videos *Group Orgy Challenge Gallery Fancy Vlogs By Gab (Icon 2018-2019).jpg|2018-2019 Icon Fancy Vlogs By Gab (Icon Late 2019).jpg|Late 2019 Icon Fancy Vlogs By Gab (Icon from 2020).jpg|2020 Icon Category:Pages Category:Channels Category:Gabi DeMartino Category:YouTube channels